FreezeClan
''Welcome to FreezeClan, the Clan of the Mountians'' ''About; The Clan of the mountians, FreezeClan evolved in the high mountians near DawnClan, DuskClan, DuneClan, and StagClan. They are chilly cats (no pun intended), with short tempers, irritable personalites, but some are warm and nice. The cats mainly have thick pelts and white or pale gray fur. ''Join; Please contact Elorisa to join this Clan. ''Clan List'' 'Leader:' Shardstar Pale gray she-cat with pale blue-gray patches and light lavender eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. 'Deputy:' Autumnwind Fluffy, long-furred, pale gray tabby tom with scattered, snow-white patches, dark, sharp, glowing, intelligent emerald green eyes and large, darker fluffier paws. Roleplayed by Elorisa. 'Medicine Cat:' Iceflower Pale ice-blue she-cat with gray eyes and a lighter tail-tip. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Apprentice: Waterlily 'Warriors:' Obsidianfur Muscular, scarred, broad-shouldered, agressive, stocky, fluffy, pure black she-cat with long, soft fur, big, muscular gray paws, long legs, and sharp, dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice; Creekpaw Raindrop Beautiful, slender, long-furred, lithe, small, pale gray she-cat with small white paws and sharp, intense, dark amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Smokeheart Large, skinny, smokey, thick-furred, mottled dark gray tom with brilliant, intense amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Dewclaw'' Soft-furred, long-legged, very pale gray she-cat with long claws, slightly darker paws, a long scar on her side, bright blue eyes and fluffy fur. Roleplayed by Elorisa.'' Mistcloud Sleek, skinny, delicate, long-limbed, agile, flexible, limber, fluffy dark gray she-cat with a slight blue tint, tufted ears, and glowing, water-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Mossnose Slender, sleek-furred, fluffy, pale gray and white tom with pale, intense, blue eyes that glow with fire and mischiviousness. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Amberfoot Long-furred, white she-cat with dark, flame-colored, fluffy ginger paws, fur like a cloud, and clear, bright, light, gentle, pretty amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Lilystream Beautiful, short-furred, slender, long-legged, sleek, light gray she-cat with pale, calm, river-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Windfeather Very small, sleek, slender, very pale gray tabby tom with swirling tabby stripes, a white dab on his chest, and very pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Shiningbreeze Pretty, sleek, slender, small, elegant, very pale silver tabby-and-white she-cat with soft, thick-furred paws, and pale, intense, frosty-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Duskblaze Big, muscular, fluffy, broad-shouldered, black, dark brown, gray, and white tom with fiery ginger patches and pale, fiery amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Sunnysplash'' Big, muscular, fluffy, slender, fiery, dark ginger-and-white she-cat with big, dark, bright, fiery orange eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Frozenheart Slender, fluffy, dappled golden tabby cat with scattered, pale gray mottled tabby and cloud-like, soft-furred white patches with shimmering, calm, careful blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Hollowpatch Blue gray tabby tom with dark mottled gray patches and calm, firey-amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice; Robinpaw Rosemist Strikingly beautiful, long-furred, pale cream she-cat with black-and-white patches and intense green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Mossynose'' Slender, fluffy, small, pretty, elegant, light brown-and-white she-cat with gray paws, pale green moss stains in the white, and big, round, pale, moss-green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Beetlestep'' Big, sleek, slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, brown tabby-and-white tom with cream paws, chest, and muzzle, black fur towad his claws, and hazel eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Daisyice Skinny, sleek-furred, long-legged, very pale gray she-cat with a tufted, white tail tip, and big, bright ice-blue eyes. Resembles Lilystream. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Snowflakedust'' Pretty, fluffy, elegant, small, silky-furred, slender, long-furred, very pale gray she-cat with white flecks shaped like snowflakes, stormy calico swirls on her legs, a pretty silver face, and pale gray-silver, almost white eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Dustwhisker'' Slender, fluffy, small, slightly muscular, handsome, long-furred, long-legged, light brown-and-gray tom with one white paw, a creamy-silver tuft on his head, stormy calico swirls on his legs, and pale, stormy brown eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Melodiousshine Small, long-furred pale blue-gray she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and muzzle, a small music note on her right haunch, and pale, intense, slightly green-tinted blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Nocturnefang Small, skinny, long-furred, black tom with a very small, white dab on his chest, a slighly lighter mottled/swirly pattern on his legs and paws, and calm, cold and intense dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Spottail'' Slender, sleek, small, dark, elegant, charming, calm, quiet, long-haired, strikingly beautiful, long-legged, gentle, mischievous, tortoiseshell she-cat with a long, bushy white tail, long, thick, soft, ruffled fur, a dappled coat, and big, bright amber eyes that are alight with both caution and mischief. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Leafdawn'' Very small, handsome, long-furred, muscular, broad-shouldered, long-legged, kind, light-hearted, slender, nimble, agile, lithe, dark brown tabby tom with white paws, a cream chest, underbelly, and muzzle, a silver tail tip, two long, fang-like teeth, long claws, and calm, pale, watchful, leaf-green eyes that shimmer with mischief. Former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Sakiheart'' Black she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Skyleaf'' Blue she-cat with a white underside to her fur, and green eyes. Acts like an older sister to Elkheart. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Elkheart'' Kind, lonely, light brown tom with green eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Orchidpetal'' Elegant, strikingly beautiful, slender, short-furred, long-legged, small, quiet, lonely, dappled, delicate, nimble, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with sall, sandy-brown paws, a long tail, a creamy-white muzzle, and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Swiftshade'' Long-furred, muscular, broad-shouldered, fluffy, handsome, silky-furred, feathery, bird-like, long-legged, black-and-white tom with light brown paws, a dark brown tail tip, random-looking silver streaks on his pelt, one dark, fiery-amber eye, and one calm, cold, ice-blue eye. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Ghostfrost'' Small, fluffy, semi-transparent looking, long-haired, slender, elegant, mysterious, silky-furred, skinny, white she-cat with a strange, shadowy look to her, a mysterious white glow around her, large, fluffier, bright blue paws that seem to glow with a strange energy, and big, bright, glowing blue eyes that seem to emanate trails of bright blue energy from them. Former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Leafbaresong'' Charming, very small, elegant, slender, fluffy, delicate, long-furred, beautiful, silky-furred, pure, snow-colored, skinny, white she-cat with a long, fluffy, plumy, silky, sweeping tail, a small, barely visible, pale silver splash on her nose like a patch of ice, fluffier paws, long, feathery whiskers, and pale, observant, calm, slightly frosty-looking yellow eyes. Former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Lightningtail'' Handsome, cheerful, big, muscular, long-legged, broad-shouldered, long-furred, light-hearted, bright, yet pale, yellowish-ginger tom with a long, jagged, brighter, darker tail shaped slightly like a lightning bolt, long claws that seem to have a bright yellow glow, a splash of white on his forehead, and big, bright, glowing amber-yellow eyes. Former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Novaflare Small, skinny, long-furred, long-legged, fluffy white she-cat with barley-visible, very pale ginger patches, firey ginger paws, tufted ears, and large, dark, glowing amber eyes that emanate a burning, intense inner fire. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Skywardsword Small, slender, fluffy pale gray and white she-cat, with some darker, but still pale bluish-gray patches, an oddly shaped patch of brown, silver and gold on her back that resembles a sword and it's sheath, with another slightly thicker stripe that goes over her chest and back to the patch like a strap, long fur, a fox-like, tufted, bushy tail, and large, pale sky-blue eyes that shimmer with misciviousness. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Honeybloom'' Slender, tiny, very fluffy, elegant, dappled, mottled, quiet, strikingly beautiful, soft-spoken, long-limbed, silky-furred, golden-brown tabby she-cat with lighter golden patches, thick, soft, ruffled fur, often with flower petals scattered through it, and large, almond-shaped, slanted eyes, the left eye a luminous green with a purplish tint, and the right eye a beautiful honey-amber with a pinkish tint. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Ravencloud'' Handsome, skinny, fluffy, long-legged, outspoken, large, muscular, broad-shouldered, feathery, bird-like, black-and-white tabby tom with pale, fluffier dove-gray paws, tufted ears, thick, soft, ruffled, feathery fur, and large, round, slanted, bright, glowing, deep, sparkling, sapphire-blue eyes that sparkle with mischief. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Nekosong'' Tawny she-cat with blue eyes. Keeps an eye on Dogpaw. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Dogfrost'' Wild, yet kind, white tom with a black muzzle and ears, and blue eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Fairyswirl'' Cute, pretty, brown she-cat with pink swirls in her fur and brown eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Greenflower Very small, long-furred, long-legged, dappled light brown tabby she-cat with white patches scattered throughout her pelt, a long, soft-furred, plume of a tail, and dark emerald green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Winterleaf Small, delicate, skinny, light brown tabby she-cat with small, fluffy white paws resembling small clouds, a short, fluffy, rabbit-like tail with a gray tip on it, and soft, pale, bluish-purple eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Milkfur Very fluffy creamy white tom with pale amber eyes. Roleplayed by Demmy. Snakeclaw Large dark brown tabby tom with unusually long claws and sharp amber eyes. Roleplayed by Demmy. Orangefoot Fluffy pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Demmy. Robindawn Small, pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws, and pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Demmy. Creeksplash Muscular black tom with fluffy, tufty fur, and deep green eyes. Roleplayed by Demmy. 'Apprentices:' Waterlily'' Small, slender, fluffy, cahrming, strikingly beautiful, white she-cat with dark hot-pink streaks in her fur, cream paws, thick, soft, fluffy fur, and shining, frosty, pale, water-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' 'Queens:' None at the moment. 'Elders:' Halloween Old black and bright ginger tom with blood red eyes. Oldest tom in FreezeClan. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear ''Former Members'' Froststar Beautiful, fluffy, long-haired, muscular pure white she-cat with brilliant blue eyes. Killed by Ratstar, Eggthorn and Tawnysun. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Leafkit'' Very small, handsome, long-furred, muscular, broad-shouldered, long-legged, kind, light-hearted, slender, lithe, agile, nimble, dark brown tabby tom with white paws, a cream chest, underbelly, and muzzle, a silver tail tip, two long, fang-like teeth, long claws, and calm, pale, watchful, leaf-green eyes that shimmer with mischief. Froze to death. Roleplayed by Dove.'' ''Role-Play Section'' Please sign you posts with 4 "~"'s please, and also, after someone else posts, put a line underneath it and post after the line so we know it's a different person, please. (To put a line, press 'enter and then put 4 "-" in a row.) Events: *Fighting with DuneClan *Other Fighting With DuneClan Freezestar licked her soft white pelt and sighed. The battles with DuneClan were getting worse by the moon. Dewclaw was injured and Iceflower didn't know if she would heal. She glared at the soft sandy dunes below the mountians and let out a low hiss. Duneclan will not claim another warrior! ''she thought harshly. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin ---- Iceflower sighed. She treated the rogue's wounds. He had been knocked unconcious by a DuneClan warrior on the Dune/Freeze border. Shradberry had found him and took him in. His name is Halloween, and he is a black and ginger tom. The old cat had unusual red eyes. He had decided to join the clan and spread wisdom to youngsters. Bluewing's Wrath"I will slice you open until blood laps at my paws, so you know how much pain I felt!" 18:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lilystream unsheathed her long claws, hissing. She has only just sent Owlsage over the border, while Smokeheart and Mossnose were still fighting with Cloudfoot and Wishmint. Obsidianfur was losing to Forestpaw and Mintflick, and Dewclaw and Rosepaw where clawing up Stormpaw and Tawnysun. Her pale blue eyes widened as she saw Ratstar, Eggthorn, Scarredear and Wowzers leaping in to fight. As the DuneClan leader stepped over the border, Froststar exploded from the snowy banks, claws glinting in the weak sun. Ratstar hissed, and leapt at her, claws slashing into her pretty white pelt. Lilystream gasped as she even saw Mistwalker emerge from the snow banks, ready to fight. It was an all out battle now. Cobaltpaw ღ 21:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Shardberry gasped as Owlsage toppled her over, and sliced her ear. Blood trickled down her face, and she knocked the tom off her. "Need a hand?" A voice asked her, and Owlsage backed away, and ran to help his sister, Mintflick. Shardberry gasped when she recognized the cats as the pack of rogues she had met yesterday! "Thrush? Snooky? Bone? Lime? Frozen? You are all here?" Shardberry meowed. A little brown tabby tom, no more than 6 moons old, stepped up. "And Little!" He squeaked angrily. She stiffled a purr. "We are going to join your clan, but first we need to help our new clan WIN!" LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 23:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mossypaw and Beetlepaw were fighting side by side when Duskblaze's cry was heard. Mossypaw rushed over to her mentor and yelled, "WATERPAW! DUSKBLAZE HAS FALLEN!" Waterpaw rushes over with a mouthful of herbs in her mouth. Willowsong 00:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Smokeheart snarled as Tawnysun raked his claws against Amberfoot, his Amberfoot's, pelt. He leapt into the air, claws slahing as he landed onto the golden-and-ginger tom. Amberfoot reared up onto her ginger paws, and slashed her claws against his muzzle. Tawnysun yowled in pain, paws flailing blindly. Hollowpaw and Frozenpaw came up behind him, and Frozenpaw pulled lightly on his tail, and he fell to the ground, stunned. Hollowpaw snickered as he tore an ear tip off of the DuneClan warrior. '.::.' Obsidianfur lay limp at the bottom of the clearing, her blood-stained sides almost still. Mossnose silently sniffed her black pelt, and called for Iceflower or Waterpaw. Otherwise, Obsidianfur would be dead, killed by Forestpaw and Mintflick. Cobaltpaw ღ 13:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- A few moons after the battle, Autumnwind, Mistcloud, Raindrop, and Smokeheart had come back from a DuneClan border fight when Autumnwind saw Flameshine on FreezeClan territory. His green eyes widened as he saw her, as she was the pretty warrior who had helped watch the apprentices at the Gathering. He looked over at Raindrop and the rest of his patrol. "I need to go check something out. Can you lead them home?" she whispered, flicking his gray tabby tail. Raindrop shrugged. "Do whatever. Just remember to go to Iceflower or Waterpaw to get those scratches fixed up!" she hissed back. Autumnwind nodded, and ran off to see the flame colored tabby from DarknessClan. "Flameshine! What are you doing here?" he whispered, touching muzzle's with the small she-cat. Flameshine's green eyes sparkled. "I wanted to see you. I-I missed you." she whispered. Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 20:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowed Ratstar, Shardberry/star, Tawnysun, and Eggthorn.) Froststar's bloodstained white pelt was torn and patchy, yet a recent battle was still going on. She slashed her claws into Ratstar's pelt, and he hissed. "Die, you filthy mange-pelt!" he hissed, and slashed off clumps of Froststar's fluffy fur. She yowled, and bit off his ear tip. Flicking his brown tail, Eggthorn and Tawnysun came to join him, with Tawnysun slashing at Froststar's underbelly, and Eggthorn clawed at her neck. She coughed up blood as Ratstar finished her off with a bite to the throat. She fell to the ground, sides heaving. Smokeheart saw her, and ran over to her as fast as his mottled gray legs would carrry him. "Froststar!" he yowled, licking her bloody, mauled throat. She coughed, and looked at him, blue eyes fuzzy. "....smoke..h-heart...." she whispered. "....tell shardberry....that I-I....want Autumnwind to become deputy...after I-I'm... g-g-gone...." blood started to flow from her jaws. Smokeheart could only nod. "..........also t-tell.....dewc-claw....raindrop.....that i love them......" she whispered, and closed her eyes forever. Shardberry saw this. "Froststar!" she yowled, and ran off into the distance. Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 23:15, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Shardberry, now Shardstar, let out a wail of pain as she saw Froststar. "Froststar! NO!" She cried. Christmasheart 14:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dewclaw looked at her mother sadly, eyes round with pain. Smokeheart padded up to her. "It'll be ok..." he said, nuzzling her. Dewclaw nodded. "We'll always remember her." Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 14:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Shardstar is unique because she can speak other animal languages, yet it is on rare occaisions. {C}Iceflower is a cousin of Icefeather's, and a rare StarClan pure.) Shardstar, rage filling her heart-broken expression, finally snapped. "DuneClan is gonna be CROW-FOOD!" She yowled, looking at her deceased former leader. She marched out of her den, mutttering some curses in bear while staring intently angrily at DuneClan territory. "StarClan help us from whatever DuneClan will do..." Iceflower muttered in distress.The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 18:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Autumnwind pushed his nose into Froststar's pure white pelt with a sigh. He was deputy. His ears pricked up. He had to go tell Flameshine! Quietly, he got up, and raced out of camp. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 18:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shardstar shook her head. "I hope Eggstar doesn't attack soon, but if he does, we are ready to face it and win this time!" she meowed. Iceflower shook her head. "Shardstar, we are not ready at all. This greenleaf has been hard, clans stealing our prey. Trouble is coming to FreezeClan. I have recieved an omen. The clouds are red. Something terribly wrong is going to happen, and FreezeClan will suffer." "Is it alright if I speak to Autumnwind about this?" Shardstar asked. "You are leader, it's your choice!" Iceflower replied with a sigh. "Autumnwind! Please meet me in my den! It's important!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 19:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Autumnwind looked up, blinking, and nodded, standing up with a flick of his tail. "Yes, Shardstar." he replied, padding into her den. 22:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Other Hollowpatch touched noses with his mate, Lilystream. She had just recently had another litter of their kits. "What are their names?" he murmured. Lilystream pointed at the she-cat. "Her name is Melodiouskit," she then pointed at the tom. "His name is Nocturnekit." Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 21:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Amberfoot curled her tail protectively around her newborn kit, which she named Novakit. Smokeheart hadn't even come to visit her. Even since his mother, Frostheart had died, he'd been out of it. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:23, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Obsidianfur, Melodiousshine, and Nocturnefang were out hunting when they saw a small, pale gray and white kit laying in the soft snow of the mountian. The younger she-cat, Melodiousshine gasped, and ran quietly over to the small kit, licking her softly. Obsidianfur followed after her slowly, ears flattened to the back of her head warily. The kit stirred, and opened big baby-blue eyes, and she yawned. Melodiousshine's eyes softened. "Who are you, little kit?" she whispered. "I'm Skyward." she mewed brightly. "Who are you?" Obsidianfur flicked her long, silky black tail. "That's Melodiousshine. I'm Obsidianfur, and that grump over there is Nocturnefang." Skyward laughed a little bit, and Nocturnefang just humphed. "Do you want to join FreezeClan, Skyward?" the blue-gray and white she-cat asked. "One of our queens, Amberfoot, would love to take care of you." Skyward nodded. "Sure!" Nocturnefang turned his head. "Then you're Skywardkit then. You need a Clan name, is that all right." The she-kit nodded. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 16:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Spotpaw and her mentor, Windfeather, could make out the tiny, glowing white shape of a kit in the hollow of snow. Two other kits, one tom, one she-cat, were worrily gazing into the hollow. "What happened?" asked the tortoiseshell apprentice. "G-ghost slipped on some ice and fell into the snow," said the she-kit. "L-lightning and I can't get her out." Windfeather went over to the hollow of snow and easily pulled Ghost out. "Who are you?" asked the tabby tom. The glowing kit stirred. "I'm Ghost," she said, "and this is Lightning," she flicked her tail to the yellow tom, "and Leafbare," she flicked her tail to the white she-kit. "We're lost. Can we find a home with you?" Spotpaw didn't say anything, just grabed Ghost and Leafbare, while Windfeather grabed Lightning. ... Snowflakedust sadly looked up when she saw Windfeather and Spotpaw entering the nursery with three kits in their jaws. "Snowflakedust, I know you're still mourning over Leafkit's death, but I found these three rogue kits lost in the snow. They need a mother to care for them," said Windfeather. "I'll take them in," she said. "What are their names?" Spotpaw answered, "They're Ghostkit, Leafbarekit, and Lightningkit now." ☯Maxine: Your Cutest Nightmare☮ 23:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Spotpaw was out hunting when a skinny dark brown tabby tom came up to her. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice slightly hostile toward the young rogue. He stepped back. "I-i'm Leaf," he said, slightly scared by the apprentice's hostility. "I want to join FreezeClan." ... "Spotpaw, I now name you Spottail. StarClan honors you for your courage and your nobalty," said Shardstar, resting her muzzle on the newely-named Spottail's head. The young tortoiseshell gave the leader's shoulder a respectful lick. "Leaf, I now name you Leafdawn. StarClan honors you for your honesty and your respect, and we welcome you as a full member of FreezeClan." "Spottail! Leafdawn! Spottail! Leafdawn!" cheered the Clan. ☯Maxine: Your Cutest Nightmare☮ 22:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frozenheart looked softly at her three little kits, whom she'd named Greenkit and Winterkit. She was sad that Ventus, her mate, couldn't be here to see them. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sakiheart and Dogpaw rushed into camp, carrying Nekopaw between them. Nekopaw had a gash above her eye, and she left a thin trail of blood coming from a belly rip. "Mountain lion," said Sakiheart as she laid the tawny she-cat down in Waterlily's den. "Luckily it wasn't very big. Dogpaw and I chased it off." Waterlily inspected the young apprentice. "She'll be fine," said Waterlily. "I just need to patch her up. Dogpaw, I said she'll be fine." "I'm staying with Nekopaw," he protested. Waterlily tried to shoo him out, but he refused, staying by the tawny apprentice's side. BeautyKindly and helpful 12:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Skywardpaw played with Greenkit and Winterkit, the younger apprentice entertaining the little kits so their mother could sleep. Tuomas Wright; Ace Attorney 22:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- The newly-named Skywardsword and Novaflare guarded the camp, while Greenpaw and Winterpaw went out on a hunting lesson, with their mentors, Mossnose, and Obsidianfur. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 02:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Smokeheart and Amberfoot laid together in the soft sunlight, watching Novaflare and Skywardsword talk, and Frozenheart watching her two kits, Greenpaw and Winterpaw. "FreezeClan is growing." Amberfoot murmured. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 00:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nekopaw smiled as she was named Nekosong. Her friends, Dogpaw and Fairypaw, had just been named Dogfrost and Fairyswirl. It felt good to finally be a warrior. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Skywardsword looked up as Nekosong, Dogfrost, and Fairyswirl were named warriors. She purred. "Congrats!" she mewed. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 00:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nekopaw smiled. "Thanks, Skywardsword." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC...kinda.) "I now name you Greenflower and Winterleaf" "Greenflower, Winterleaf!" The two newly-named warriors purred as they recived their names. Greenflower lept up in delight, her dappled browan ttabby and white pelt fluffed out in joy. "Winterleaf, we finally have our names!" she cried out, eyes sparkling. Her calmer sister nodded. "I've noticed." "And your names are beautiful, loves." Frozenheart said, licking both of her kits on the top of their heads. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 17:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Novaflare padded quietly into the nursery to vist her friend Skywardsword, whom was expecting Nocturnefang's kits. ''I'm glad they got together, Skywardsword has liked him for ages. ''Novaflare thought, and smiled brightly at her pale gray and white pelted friend. "How are you feeling?" she asked, sniffing her friend's soft fur. Skywardsword nodded. "I'm doing fine. Nocturnefang was in here earlier being as fretty as you are." she said cheerfully. Novaflare nodded. "Alright, just making sure. You're my best friend, that's why." Novaflare said, eyes sparkling with mischief. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 19:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Skywardsword and Novaflare watched the former's kits play in the snow, Creekkit leaping into the snow, and Robinkit watching the snow fall, wonder in her blue eyes. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| '''Now that we ' ' have mentioned ' ' tying me up in that context, ' do we have any extra rope about?]] 01:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Creeksplash's whisker's twitched in approval, eyes sparkling, while Robindawn bounced around in excitement. Orangefoot was calmer, but her eyes betrayed her enthusiasm. "Congratulations, you guys!" Milkfur padded up to them, purring, fluffy tail flicking. "Thanks, Milkfur!" Robindawn said, eyes glimmering. Orangefoot shot her a glare. "We have to take our vigil now, dummys." Robindawn sobered up, sitting on her haunches and looking demurely at the ground, pausing for a moment before standing and walking over to the camp entrance. Creeksplash shrugged, fur fluffed out against the cold, and followed his sister, Orangefoot coming after a few seconds later. 15:36, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Elorisa